(1) Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to an installation system in which information processing apparatuses are installed, and more particularly to an installation system in which information processing apparatuses, such as computers, are vertically installed.
(2) Description of Related Art
Information processing systems have been increasing in size, so that the number of information apparatuses, such as computers, to be installed in computer rooms has increased. Thus, it is expected that a large number of information apparatuses are efficiently installed on a limited floor area of the computer room.
A conventional installation for information processing apparatuses is structured as shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, an installation 10 is formed of a double-floor set 11. The double-floor set 1 is formed of posts 13 standing on a ground floor 12 and floor panels 14 supported by the posts 13 in a state where the floor panels 14 are connected to each other. A floor formed of the floor panels 14 is an installation floor. Large-scale information processing apparatuses 15 are installed on the installation floor of the double-floor set 11. A space 16 under the installation floor is used for wiring of cables and used as a duct of air-conditioning equipment 17.
In above installation 10 for the information processing apparatuses 15, information apparatuses 15 can be arranged in only a horizontal direction. Thus, the horizontal area needed to install the information processing apparatuses 15 increases in proportion to the number of information processing apparatuses 15. That is, it is difficult to efficiently install a large number of information processing apparatuses 15 on a limited horizontal area in a computer room.